Pospos
'Pospos '''is a character that appears in ''Super Monkey Ball Adventure exclusively. He is the mailmonkey throughout the 5 kingdoms. Description Pospos is the delivery boy. He is seen throughout Jungle Island, Moonhaven, Zootopia, Monkitropolis, and Kongri-la. Most are for getting everyone together for the wedding of AbeABE and Dee-Dee, the only one not associated with the wedding being for Dada. He has light brown fur and white skin and wears a generic mailman outfit. Rather than using envelopes, mail is brought to monkeys via balloons. He has trouble remembering names, so it is up to the player to determine exactly whom he is talking about. Missions Pospos has 5 missions throughout the game. They are the following: Jungle Island *Deliver the message to Dada (you must complete Dada's mission first). Dada will have moved up to the hut high above the ground by the flowers with his top hat on. Use the flowers to bounce up to the hut and deliver Dada's message. It will be him winning a trip to Zootopia. Moonhaven *Pospos is in the Undercity awaiting a mail delivery to Flam'lam. In order to do his mission, you must complete Flam'lam's first. Once accepting the mission, Flam'lam will have moved from his original position to up by the Fire Automaton. Hoverball is best to use for navigating up to him. Once his message is received, it will be about his old band's reunion for the wedding. Zootopia *The Hedge Maze near the bumper car tent is where Pospos will be. His message is for Sumsum, who is by Jo d'Jo. Make your way through the maze to find her and give her her message. It will be about her old band's reunion for the wedding. Monkitropolis *Once you complete Bran'ran's mission in fixing the Noise Factory, Pospos will tell you who he needs to send a message to. You may think this time it will be easy. However, Bran'ran has moved onto one of the ledges outside of the Factory, so you will have to go onto the pipes again with Stickyball in order to find him. His message is about his old band's reunion for the wedding, and insists as the singer he'll have to take care of his voice. Kongri-La *Pospos's mission is one of the first you'll be able to do when entering the underwater palace of Kongri-La. You'll have to use Hoverball to get onto the platform where the receiver, Digdig, is found. It is a fairly easy mission to complete, but the obstacles make it a little tricky to navigate. His message is about his old band's reunion for the wedding. Monkey Trumps Stats Pospos has his own trump card with fairly average statistics. Description “Pospos has trouble remembering names and addresses, which can be a problem when he's delivering mail. He live in... ooh - you know, with his wife um... what's-her-name?" *Strength - 10 *Lore - 10 *Joy - 9 *Charm - 13 *Curiosity - 13 *SMB Value - 15 Trivia *According to his trump card, Pospos has a wife. However, she is not seen or mentioned through the game. *Sometimes he is mistakenly referred to as Popo. Category:Characters Category:Super Monkey Ball Adventure Characters Category:Jungle Island Characters Category:Moonhaven Characters Category:Zootopia Characters Category:Monkitropolis Characters Category:Kongri-la Characters Category:Monkey Trumps Characters